Draco's Past
by white-lily15
Summary: Starts with a scene from a movie. Draco dreams of before the time of King Auther, before his vow 2 protect humans.About how he still remembers the one human that is forever ingraned in his mind. Review!


Draco closed his eyes as Bowen sat down. The spot that had made him fall over in pain, now was just a twinge as the sleeping dragon drifted to sleep. He cursed the day he gave half his heart to that blood thirsty human. Now here he was with a dragon slayer, helping him make a profit. It was even more awkward because Draco was the dragon that Bowen had been hunting to find. The sleeping dragon drifted to sleep and back to his old memories..................

Before Auther's time of the round table, before Draco ever made the vow to protect humans..........................there was one human he was dreaming of and remembering at this moment........................

The dream/memory.............

Draco laid flat on his stomache in fear of being discovered by the coven of witches. He was still a baby, young, and scared. He prayed silently in his ehad he would not be discovered, so he let out a high pitched cry when he felt himself being lifted into little arms. He squirmed, then looked up to see the face of a young witch. She was 5 if not younger, her dirty blonde hair framing her big blue eyes, and a white cloak around her that soothed his worry.

"Dracona", an elder witch called as she approached the child.

"Gran, I found a dragon", she smiled as her gran looked down with kind eyes.

"As you did, where is his mother?.....................She must have been killed, poor little thing", Gran told as she petted the young dragon lightly on the head.

"Can we take him home?", Dracona asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I suppose that would be alright............but when he is old enough he may go when he chooses", Gran smiled as she rested her hand on the child's back.

Draco eased a bit, they were not going to hurt him. They weren't the coven of witches that had been hunting him either...................

The next morning the little dragon awoke to see the little witch sitting in front of him. He looked at her big eyes and innocent faced as she smiled at him.

"I'm Dracona, what is your name?" she asked.

Draco got to his feet, he had grown a little over night. He wobbled as his head spinned. He saw the floor rush up to him, but then it stop. Draco looked over to see the little witch with her hand out stretched. She had used magic to stop him from falling. She was so young but had such raw power in her. Draco was still very young, but even he knew a girl her age shouldn't be able to perform spells. She lowered her hand towards the ground, and he landed softly on the ground.

"Sorry, reaction", she muttered as she got to her feet.

"Thank you", he told in his squeaky child voice.

"Your very welcome. It's a pretty day out.....if you want you can go outside, your not a prisoner you can come and go as you please", she told as she shut the small barn door behind her.

Draco looked around to see lightning bolt signs all around him. Those symbols faintly glowed blue. He rose from his hay bed, and bumbed the door open with his flank. The sun shone down, and the grass swayed in the wind as the witches crushed herbs, played with the children, and some laid around. Their white capes blew in the wind, he breathed in he smelled nothing but pure clean magic. He stumbled out of the barn and walked out on the dew soaked grass. All the witches stopped and staired at the dragon. He then smelt something burning, he looked behind him and saw damage by fire. But, the fumes smelt of black magic.

The witches simply went back in their homes leaving the young dragon alone.

"I see you decided to come out young one", the old witch from the previous day said in a soothing tone.

She knelt down to the dragon, and petted him on the head.

"Don't mind them little one, the black witches are not anything we can't handle", she smiled.

Draco dropped his head. The old witch simply brought his head back up.

"Young dragon, as long as you stay here under our protection those witches will never touch you. You will remain safe as long as there is a white witch in this village willing to fight for you", she smiled as they heard a light laugh.

They looked over to see the Dracona giggling as flower petals circled her and danced carelessly in the air. They brushed her cheek, and stuck in her hair as they danced for her.

"She truly is powerful. My granddaughter is only five and she could already out magic me. She may not know techniques or very many spells, but.......she has raw power. Something that us white witches haven't been graced with in years. Saddly we are the last of the white covens, the black witches have hunted us. But, hopefully when my granddaughter gets trained we'll be strong enough to wipe out a few black covens", she muttered.

She looked at the young dragon and smiled. You could hear Dracona's light laughter filling the silent air. Then, you heard a terrifying shreik. The old woman spun around to see the ground near her grandaughter crack open and fire spew at her. Draco looked at the skies and saw black witches flying in the sky. The white witches emerged from their huts, magic ready. You could see magic swirling around their fingers. A black ball of magic flew towards Dracona, with a flick of the old woman's hand had a blue orb around her, sheilding her from harm. The orb floated as a battle between witches began. As the orb got before them, it disappeared. Dracona ran into the open arms of her grnadmother.

"Dracona you and the dragon run into the woods. Stay their in the shadows, I taught how to use magic to hide. Stay their until I come to find you, now go!" she told as she pushed Dracona on the back.

Dracona picked up Draco as she ran to the woods. Draco could hear her breathes come out in quickly and short. She ran as fast as her young feet could carry her. They approached a huge tree that casted a giant shadow, Dracona shifted Draco to the other arm, and held out her hand surrounded by blue magic.

"Shadoscon respar", she said as they ran into the shadow.

They disappeared from sight, even though they could see perfectly well out. She held him tight ot her chest, he didn't mind though he was scared too. If they were found he couldn't fly them out or burn the witches, and she was too young to protect anyone. So they sat in the shadows waiting for someone to come find them.

"Come on out child", they heard her grandma say.

Dracona walked out of the shadows as she held Draco. They looked around looking for her. Draco fell to the ground as Dracona cried out in pain. A black witch grabbed her by the hair, and yanked her backwards.

"You seem to have my dragon", she hissed into her ear.

Dracona struggled to get free, Draco watched helplessly.

"You white witches are so naive. Now how about you be a good little girl and stay out of the way", she told as she threw her to the ground.

Dracona rolled along the earth, leaves tangled in her hair, dirt caked under her nails, and blood smeared on her young face.

The black witch walked towards Draco, he cringed back as her hand reached out. She was hit by an energy ball about the size of an acorn. The black witch snapped her head around. Dracona's head outstretched you could see the magic pulsating around her entire body. The black witch hissed in frusstration. She threw a death orb at her, and Dracona ducked, the orb hit the tree and quickly the bark of the tree turned black and the leaves withered off and died.

"I'll just kill the dragon", she muttered as she turned her attention back at Draco.

She turned, raised her hand, and Dracona jumped in front of him.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" she laughed evilly.

Dracona held her hand out and two orbs circling eachother appeared. One black the other white, the danced on her palm until they were thrusted at the witch. She shreiked as she was forced back into the sky. Dracona turned back to Draco. Her lip bleeding, the blood dripped onto her white cape, and ran down her chin. Her eye was blackened, and her arms cut badly. Without a word she scooped up the young dragon and returned to the village. The grass burned, flowers dead, here and there they would still be a light lit flame. The white witches emerged once again from the earth. They had lost two of them. Dracona's grandmother emerged with blood on her cape, the witch's gathered in a circle.

"My sisters, we can not stay here. The black witches will return with greater power, we have to go into hiding!", the old woman said.

"Where will we go grandma?" Dracona asked as Draco hid himself in his arms.

"Somewhere far away my child, somewhere far away", she smiled saddly.

The witches gathered their belongings and they took to the skies. As they flew, one hand on a broom, the rest of their body off, Dracona looked at Draco.

"I'll be your guardian, until you leave. As long as you wish to be with me I will be there for you", she said as they flew to another part of the land to call home.

Ten years later..............

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dracona cried as she plumetted to the ground.

Draco swooped down and caught her by the arm.

"That wasn't funny you know!!" Dracona huffed as Draco put her on the ground.

"Thought I would wake you up", he chuckled as he rested in the meadow.

With this girl at his side, he had no need to fear humans attacking him. They feared her more then him. Dracona was a white witch, along with her family, and her coven. They didn't believe in blood shed or murder. To the contrary with their black witch cousins, who would itch to get the chance to sacrifice a dragon for power.

"I was plenty awake thank you very much", she sighed as she sat down on the ground.

Her white cloak attached to her by it tying under her neck, it hung off her shoulders, showing a long sleeved, leaf green dress, with a tan vest tied over it. She ran her fingers through her now brown hair, Draco smiled at how she had grown in front of him. In dragon years he was already 30 years old, this girl was young, and loving. He loved her............he had fallen in love with her a year into him living with her. He loved her and would do anything to protect this human.

"Deep in thought are you?" she laughed as she tapped him on the head.

"Not something you would understand...............not thinking and all", he laughed as she elbowed him in the gut.

"You know you would probably live longer if you held your tongue", she taunted as she held up her right hand.

Around her right hand you could see the blue magic swirling and dancing in between her fingers.

"And you wouldn't die from fire if you didn't threaten me with magic", he chuckled as he rested his head on the ground.

She shrugged with a smile on her face as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Draco watched as his friend slept peacefully. Using magic would drain you, if you used it as often as she did. Black witches had been closing in on her coven, wanting them dead. Less competition, and Draco would be the prize if they got his protector out of the way. Dracona, his protector and the leader of the white witch coven. Her Gran had passed, leaving her to take over. Draco loyally by her side everyday, he never once thought of leaving her. He could have left anytime he liked, but was more then happy here with his little, white, witch.

"Dracona", he rumbled.

"Hmmm", she replied keeping her eyes shut.

"Did your grandma ever say why you have so much more magic then other white witches?" he asked .

She opened her eyes, and sighed deeply.

"Yes, she did. It was the day she died,she taught me how to put up the barrier, and then she revealed to me why I was such a powerful witch", she told .

"My mother was a white witch, she died when I was an infant. A black witch killed her. My dad is what tipped the balance. My dad was human............but he was the son of a black witch. Black magic mixes with mine, but somehow the my magic is as white as snow. My Gran said it was a miracle", she shrugged.

"...................................I think it's time I get you back home", Draco rumbled as he got to his feet.

Dracona did likewise, she used too much magic these days to be able to fly. Flying for witches took the majority of your magic, which was now used up by the barrier she casted everyday. Draco kneeled low enough so she could climb on his back, then they took to hte skies.

"Dracona.................don't put up the barrier tonight. Your too weak from the last casting", he told.

"Now you know I can't do that. The black witches are closing in on us, I can't risk it", she whispered weakly as the effects of the last casting take the effects on her body.

Her muscles tensed as her body struggled to keep producing magic at the rate she would use it up. The back off her neck throbbed constantly. The rate she used magic had aged her at least two years, but Dracona prayed silently that soon her body would adjust as her Gran's had. They flew toward the barrier, you could see sparks of blue pop off the white barrier, an effect of them now being so close. Dracona raised her two magic covered hands and ripped an opening large enough for them to pass through. Draco flew through the opening, then it closed quickly behind them. Dracona got her two feet planted on the ground, she looked at the barrier to see it had been tainted with black magic. The splashes of black on the white gave it away instantly. She looked to her fellow witches, to see their panic. She waved her hand to purify the tainted spots before Draco could look and see.

Draco nodded to her, then went to his barn to sleep. Dracona's own panic finally came through to her. The black witches had finally found them, and Draco.

"Dracona, we can't stay here. They've found us once again", a witch spoke.

Dracona raised her magic engulfed hand and shot the magic into the barrier, it glowed birght blue then reutrned to white. She took a deep breathe in then face the witch.

"They'll simply find us once more. Their's no running away this time, every black witch coven is now hunting us. We are the last of the white witch coven", she sigehd.

"NO! They're after that bloody dragon you brought to us!" the witch screeched. "Just give him to them and they'll leave us alone".

"If I remember right we had problems with the block covens BEFORE I brought him here", she told.

Then, she looked at the entire coven,"Any of you give him up to the black witches and I'll strip you of your power. Is that clear?".

They all nodded obediantly, as night descended on them. Dracona stayed under the stars, alone thinking.

"Hawk!" she cried as she raised her arm.

A hawk flew through the barrier and landed on her arm.

"Yes, Dracona", he spoke.

"What of the other dragons you've been watching? What's going on in the dragon world?" she asked.

"It is now mating season.............they have one every ten years. You know Dracona if he doesn't go he won't find a mate for another ten years", he spoke to her.

"My wise little friend............I know.........I know. I have to let go", she spoke as the hawk once again took to the sky and went through the barrier.

Hawk had been keeping track of the dragons for her for nearly six years. She needed to know what was going on in their world.................she needed to know when they'd be mating again. She sighed and crossed her arms knowing what she'd have to do the next morning.

The sun rose as did Draco. He raised his head to see Dracona sitting in front of him.

"Ain't this a familiar sight", he smiled.

Dracona smiled and wiped her hair from her face. Dark circle fraimed her eyes, indicating she hadn't slept. She had sat there all night waiting for him to wake up.

"Hello my friend. Let's go outside the barrier to the feild", she told as she got to her feet.

"Alright, have you already revived the barrier?" he questioned as they got outside the barn.

"..............................", she was silent as she mounted his back and they flew into the sky.

They landed in the meadow, and Dracona jumped off his back.

"Leave..................go to the other dragons", she told.

"What? You want me to leave", he saddened.

"It' s mating season for dragons..........if you don't go now you'll have to wait another ten years. Don't waist your life on me.......I'm not going to last much longer as it is. Go have a family have a life", she told.

"But............", Draco said.

"Go", Dracona pleaded.

".....................................I'll be back after mating season. Which....is done after ten years. No arguments witch", he told as he beated his wings.

Dracona chuckled, and grinned. Tears over flowed her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. Dracona nodded and whispered," I'll be here waiting for you".

Draco nodded as he flew out of her sight. Dracona sighed, the barrier was down, and she could sense the black witches flooding in. She began to walk back to the village, knowing what awaited her.

Ten Years Later..................

Draco landed in the field and looked for his witch and saw nothing. He flew to where the village stood, and it was long gone, only ashes occupied the space. An herbalist walked by and approached the dragon.

"Your that witch's dragon are you not?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well, I'd quit looking. Ten years ago a mob of black witches came and wiped the lot of them out. Not one survivor, pity last of the white witches gone. Their leader was the last to die, she died bravely", she told then went on her merry way.

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he rushed into the sky. He roared and breathed fire as he searched and killed every black witch coven there was. After he was done, there were no longer any witches. Soon after his rampage of revenge, the dragons gathered and swore to protect humans. But, Draco never forgot the first human who had won his heart.............................

Present..........

Draco opened his eyes, and breathed in deeply at the memory. She trully would never be gone from his memories. She would always be his little, white witch.


End file.
